


this one’s for the beaten down

by Rachaelizame



Series: Rock What You Got [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Sensitive Amilyn Holdo, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, but this one is different I swear, thats right I’m doing it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: After their deaths at the hands of the First Order, Amilyn, Luke, Leia, and Han wind up in the middle of the clone wars. They can’t  go to the Republic, so they must work outside it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve wanted to do this for a while, and I’m finally getting down to writing it down. Hope you enjoy!

Amilyn awoke. Which was, of course, quite surprising. The last thing she remembered was pressing the firing sequence to aim the ship at the First Order vessel. She shouldn’t have survived that, though she wasn’t going to complain that she did.

 

A Togruta woman wearing an old but still used variation on a medic’s outfit appeared before her then, bustling around and seeming very concerned.

 

“Hello, ma’am.” She began. “We’ve been worried about you.”

 

“Yes, I’d imagine.” Surely driving a ship at lightspeed into another would cause quite a bit of damage. Strangely though, she didn’t feel any injuries. And she also didn’t feel that odd floating sensation one normally got on pain meds. How long had she been out?

 

“We found you and your friends unconscious at the edge of the woods. Do you know how you got there?”

 

“No, I don’t. I last remember being on a ship.” Amilyn was getting worried now. What could have happened? “What friends? Maybe seeing them will trigger something.”

 

The Togruta woman turned and gestured to the beds on either side of Amilyn. She saw Leia nearby, and she was pleased to see Luke next to her . She didn’t know Luke as well as Leia, but they were acquaintances and she knew it was bad for him to be cutting himself off the way he had been.

 

But then, she turned to her other side, and stared in confusion. Because that… that was Han Solo lying in the bed to her right.

 

-

 

Okay, this wasn’t possible. Han Solo was dead, she knew this. Leia had told her as much, and the devastation Amilyn had felt coursing through her couldn’t have been faked, nor could she see a reason to fake it.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t recall traveling with these people, though I do know them.” The Togruta frowned.

 

“Well, can you at least provide me some names? Perhaps I can look in more detail once I have that information.”

 

“Certainly,” Amilyn smiled genially, thinking quickly. This could be some First Order trap. Though, how she wasn’t certain. Either way, she needed to get out of here.

 

“My name is Lyn Horace, and these are my friends, Leia Orden, Luke Lars, and Han Orden.” She figured it best to keep the first names the same, seeing as she couldn’t inform the others of the ruse until after they woke. She’d need them to react to their names normally so as not to give it away.

 

“Thank you, Lyn.” The Togruta smiled. “I’m Alasha.” Amilyn smiled at her, trying to reach out to Leia with the Force. They had no formal bond, but if she tried hard enough, she might be able to get something across.

 

“I’ve got work to do, but I’ll be just in the next room if you need me.”

 

“Thank you. Could you, perhaps, get me a datapad? I’d like to see if that can refresh my memory.”

 

“Absolutely.” And once the datapad was handed over, Alasha moved out of the room.

 

Just in time too, for at that moment Han turned to her and spoke, in a low voice.

 

“Admiral Holdo?” He asked.

 

“Who are you? You feel and look like Han Solo, but he’s dead.”

 

“That’s what I thought too. The last thing I remember is speaking to B- Kylo Ren, and falling into the pit. Then I woke up here. I thought it was a First Order trap, so I pretended to be asleep.”

 

That lined up with what Leia had said happened. But who could know that? It wasn’t exactly common knowledge. And that stutter over Ren’s name. Only those close to the family knew the Kylo Ren was once Ben Organa. Amilyn felt something inside her telling her that, impossible as it seemed, this was Han. She knew to listen to her instincts.

 

Just as she was thinking it, Luke awoke. He stiffened immediately upon doing so, and Amilyn jumped from bed to throw a hand over his mouth before he could say anything and draw Alasha back into the room.

 

“Han!” Luke hissed from behind the hand. At least, Amilyn assumes that was what he said, it was hard to tell with her hand over his mouth.

 

“Don’t talk too loudly. I’ve a datapad to type on.” As she was speaking, she typed.

 

_ First Order plot? _

 

_ I don’t think so. The Force doesn’t think so.  _ Luke typed back. Han rolled his eyes.

 

_ So you’re connected with that again? Couldn’t have done it sooner? Leia’s been going crazy trying to talk to you. _

 

_ I know.  _ Luke typed, shamefacedly.  _ But that’s not what we need to worry about. We need to get out of here. _

 

_ I’ll see if I can wake Leia. Luke, can you help me?  _ Amilyn requested, going into her mind again, and reaching for Leia. Luke closed his eyes, and she could feel him join her.

 

Whether or not it was their combined efforts, Leia soon awoke, sharp eyed.

 

“You’re all dead.” Was her flat statement.

 

“Tell me something we didn’t know, Princess.” Han snorted, but it was fond.

 

“Doesn’t matter right now. We need to get out.” Amilyn argued. The three agreed with a nod.

 

“Must be one of those Force things.” Han suggested. “Didn’t your dad’s old apprentice say something like this once?” He directed this question to Luke.

 

“Ahsoka did say something like this happened to her. Though why it happened again, I’ve no idea.” Luke agreed.

 

Amilyn stood, testing her balance. She felt fine, better than usual in fact. She grabbed Leia’s hand, who reached for Luke, who gestured to Han to stand. The three snuck out the door and found themselves in a small hallway.

 

They walked the halls until they found a back door leading to the outside.

 

“Okay, I’m not the only one thinking that was too easy.” Han declared, once they were safely away from the building.

 

“I think I might know the reason for that.” Amilyn said, dread in her voice.

 

“What, Amilyn?” Leia asked.

 

“Look around you. Look at the droids and ships. And the fashion!” Amilyn swallowed. “It’s all way out of date. It looks fifty years old.”

 

“I did notice that.” Leia agreed. “What do you think it means?”

 

“I don’t think, I know. Look at the date on this datapad. Look at all the news on it. We’re not in our time anymore. We’re in the middle of the Clone Wars.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while, and some great disbelief, but with Luke’s reminder that Ahsoka had also traveled in time, just not this much, they decided to tentatively accept their new timeline. Of course, that led to this.

 

“Palpatine.” Leia hissed. “I’ll be damned if I live through the Empire again.”

 

All four agreed with vicious nods and murmurs of agreement.

 

“But what can we do? This part of history was so damaged, I barely know anything about it.” Amilyn admitted.

 

“We go to the Republic and tell them everything.” Leia said. Luke made a face and spoke.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, maybe we could get the Jedi to believe us, and that’s still a pretty big maybe, but the rest of the Republic? I don’t know. And we’d need their backing to expel Palpatine from power.”

 

“What about the, uh, the Separatists? Could we work with them?” Amilyn asked.

 

“I was a kid when this first happened.” Han reminded them. “And the Separatists, if I’m remembering right, were so evil it would be funny if they weren’t actually doing these things.”

 

“They were designed to be terrifying.” Leia adds. “They might listen like the Jedi might, but siding with them against the Republic… it’s unethical.”

 

“But the Republic isn’t going to believe us! Palpatine is already in power!”

 

“I hate to disagree with you Princess,” Han smirked. Everyone here knew he loved to disagree with her. “But the Admiral’s right. The only way to get this done is to work outside the Republic. And the Separatists are the only ones outside the Republic right now.”

 

“The Council of Neutral Systems!”

 

“Only has enough power to keep themselves out of the war, not to help us.” Luke interjected gently. “Amilyn and Han are right. We need more than just the four of us to defeat Palpatine, and we won’t get that in the Republic, or by just going around the galaxy recruiting. We need an army and fast.”

 

“My father always told me how terrible the Separatists are. Luke, they have Sith among their ranks! We can’t work with them.”

 

“This is a war. Things change quickly. Who’s to say the Separatists need to stay the bad guys?” Amilyn asked, getting an idea. “We play this right, and we can rework their cause into something good. The Sith Lord leading them is the one with the real power, and that’s all he wants. Power, that is. At least, if my knowledge of the Sith is correct. If we can convince him he’ll get more working with us…”

 

“We can make sure they stop ruining lives, and just work on trying to secede from the Republic.” Luke said.

 

“It’s risky.” Han stated.

 

“We’ve had worse.” Luke argued back. “Leia? If we do this, we need you.” Leia looked torn for a long moment, before finally nodding.

 

“Okay. Let’s fix the Clone Wars.”

 

-

 

It took a few weeks to make the money needed to buy a cheap ship, but with three Force Sensitives and Han they made it faster than most could.

 

While they’d acquired their ship, they’d been doing research on their new time period, learning everything they could about the Galaxy around them.

 

Luke, Leia, and Amilyn worked on finding Dooku through the Force. It was difficult, and not something the Jedi of this time could manage, but having lived most of their lives in the Darkness shrouding the galaxy after the death of the Jedi, the trio were good at seeking out darkness.

 

They traded for a living until they found him, transporting goods from planet to planet as they neared Dooku’s location. They kept steady supply of food, water, and other vital necessities as they neared Dooku’s location and the war front to give out to refugees fleeing the war. They were saddened by the devastation, but also used to it.

 

-

 

Finally, they arrived at Dooku’s hiding place.

 

-

 

When they landed, they knew it wouldn’t take long for Dooku to seek them out, wanting to know how three Force Sensitives found him. Sure enough, they were soon surrounded by droids with blasters and brought before Count Dooku.

 

“Sir, these Jedi were found on the plant!” One droid announced.

 

“Jedi? No these are not Jedi. Though who they may be is yet to be determined.”

 

“We’re simple traders.” Luke stated.

 

“With the Force?” Dooku raised an eyebrow. “No, you’re something interesting. I don’t know what yet.” He appeared to muse on it for a minute before speaking again. “What are you doing here?”

 

“The Republic is corrupt. We want out. You and your lot seemed the only reasonable alternative.” Amilyn said.

 

“I don’t think you’re foolish enough to come to us when we’ve been demonized by the Republic. Nor do I believe you’re smart enough to see past the propaganda. Why are you really here?”

 

“Look, Count. I don’t particularly like you, but I think, working together, we can both get something we want. You get the power you want, we get to change things to be how we want. All around, it’s a win.”

 

“And why should I let you join me?” He demanded.

 

“At the beginning of the war, you tried to get Jedi to join you. The battle of Geonosis. I’m assuming that was because you need more Force Sensitives on your side, fighting against the Republic. Here we are.” Luke said, surprising everyone. Leia and Han didn’t know he’d tried to recruit Jedi, Dooku didn’t know how Luke knew that, and Amilyn was surprised he’d mentioned it at all.

 

Dooku didn’t ask, though he looked like he wanted to.

 

“You have a fair point. Jedi, though foolish, can be a threat when in large numbers. We could use some more Generals of our own. Perhaps you can be of use to me.”

 

“We’ll work with you, Dooku. But on our terms.” Leia warned. “And item number one, we stop the needless slaughter.”

 

“It’s for your benefit as well. It’s far easier to hold planets that want to be on your side than ones you have to oppress.” Luke said, before Dooku could get a word in. “It’s too late to paint the Confederacy as defenseless, so let’s run with it. Make this place a haven for those who might have problems with the Republic. Paint yourself as a safe alternative to Republic rule. Let them come to you.”

 

Dooku hesitated now. His master wouldn’t like it. But then, his master, a term he chafed at, was getting displeased with him already. It wouldn’t take long before he tried something. So Dooku needed to do something first.  _ The way of the Sith, betrayal is.  _


	3. Chapter 3

“You three will need lightsabers if we’re to do this.” Dooku stated one day not long after they’d officially joined the Separatist cause.

“I’ve never used one, and I don’t intend to fight the Jedi,” Amilyn said.

“It’s not just about fighting, although you will have to do that sooner or later. It’s a status symbol. It shows who and what you are- more powerful than most people can dream of being.” Amilyn made a face at his wording, but acquiesced. What harm would it do?

Then she saw the only crystals they had available. All bright red.

“Oh no! No, I won’t use these!” Leia stated immediately. Amilyn muttered under her breath.

“My parents would spin in their graves to see me use these.” She said. Leia thought of Bail and Breha and agreed.

“Guys, it’s fine.” Luke said. Dooku nodded in apparent pleasure that someone was willing to listen, before Luke continued. “Ah- my father’s apprentice taught me how to purify crystals remember? I’ll teach you. They won’t be colored, but they won’t be red either.”

“If you must alter their appearance, you will, I suppose.” Dooku seemed to agree to disagree with them about the color choice though.

Luke immediately wove around the room, looking for a crystal to use. Leia and Amilyn followed more slowly, but eventually all three found a crystal to use.

Then Luke asked for a private room, and they were led by droids to small study. Luke explained, briefly, the concept of purifying a crystal, then demonstrated.

“Watch me.” He said, closing his eyes and lifting the crystal with one hand. He moved into the Force, pushing aside all the damage that had been done to the crystal and soothing the ache of the Dark side. When he came out, he found Amilyn and Leia had already begun the process as well. His crystal was pure white now, and looking to the clock, he saw that an hour had passed. He knew it would be a while yet until Amilyn and Leia finished, so he went to get them some food, figuring they’d be hungry when they were done.

After that, he went to find Han.

-

Han was with some droids, which surprised Luke. Han had never been particularly friendly with droids the way Luke was.

“Hey, kid.” Han began. He hadn’t called Luke that in years before they’d come back in time, and Luke suspected he was only doing it now to be annoying.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m figuring out how these droids think. Or process things, anyway. We’ve gotta use them to fight our battles now, might as well figure them out.”

“Ah.” Han and Leia had retained their ranks as Generals, Amilyn had retained her rank of Admiral as well. Luke, much to his amusement, had also been named a General. He supposed that was just because that was what the Jedi did, name every Jedi as a General, though he didn’t think Dooku would admit to that if it were. His distaste for the Jedi was obvious, and Luke doubted he’d like it if Luke brought it up.

“The girls are purifying their saber crystals.” Luke mentioned.

“Ah. I wondered where you were. The droids didn’t know.” Han didn’t say anything, but Luke could feel that he’d been worried. They were still in a precarious position with the Separatists, and Han worried he’d lose Leia again. Leia seemed equally worried about Han every time Luke checked.

They were tentatively back together, and though Luke wanted to believe it would last, he knew the damage Ben’s fall had done to them. He wasn’t sure this new honeymoon phase would stick. Still, he was happy for them, his best friends.

When Leia and Amilyn finally wound their way out of the study, complaining about aching heads and tired Force signatures, Luke greeted them with the food he’d gotten them earlier. They eagerly tore into it.

“Making a lightsaber is pretty easy when you know how to do it. I’ll get everything you need and show you after this.” Luke explained.

“You needn’t go to any trouble.” Dooku interrupted their little lunch, sending them all a haughty look. But then, when didn’t he?

“I thought you said…”

“I did. I will provide the materials. I take this to mean you’ve adjusted your crystals to your liking?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now hurry up. If you’ve never held a lightsaber before, you’ll need a lot of training before you can dare fight with one.”

-

They put together their sabers after lunch. Luke ended up with one very reminiscent to his green saber. Leia took a little longer but shortly came up with one of her own, oddly mirroring Luke’s in appearance. Amilyn took the longest. Luke watched her fiddling with pieces for a few moments before realizing the problem.

“You want a curved handle.” He murmured.

“I shouldn’t. I’ve only seen Sith use them.”

“Yes, but there’s nothing saying Jedi can’t. And in either case, while we align with the Jedi, you technically don’t have to be one. You shouldn’t let a few Darksiders taint what you want. That saber is a reflection of who you are. Let it be what you want it to be, and we’ll all be much better off.”

Amilyn smiled at him.

“Thank you Luke.” She turned back to her pieces and determinedly lifted them in the air, arranging them in place.

-

After that began training. Luke got a few eyebrow raises from Dooku for his unconventional style, or rather, lack thereof, but he eventually got a dismissal from the training.

Leia needed more work, but she’d used a lightsaber in her previous life before, and knew what she was doing.

Amilyn was clearly the weak link. She had never used a saber, not even sparingly like Leia and it showed. Dooku had taken to showing her the most basic forms there were, and while she was physically capable of them, she struggled to turn it into something in a real spar. Now, to be fair, she might have done better had she had other beginners to spar against, but she didn’t have the luxury of being a beginner right now. She would be facing off against experts soon.

Dooku sighed at her and gestured to a nearby droid.

“Luckily, I anticipated this problem. I’ve programmed this droid to show you the basic katas. It won’t spar with you, but you can use it to learn. You’ll have to spar with Generals Lars and Orden.”

Amilyn fought the urge to make a pissy face at him and turned to Luke and Leia.

“Are you two okay with that? I may need a lot of practice.”

“It’s fine, Amilyn. You know we just want to help you.” Leia put emphasis on the “we,” giving in to her urge to make a face at Dooku.

“Yeah, Admiral. We’ll definitely help you out.” The look on Luke’s face was calm, but something about it warned Amilyn that when their training really began, she was in for a world of hurt.


End file.
